The present invention relates to a holder for elongate articles, in particular for Bowden cables on a bicycle frame which can be placed onto a T-bolt which projects relative to a component and on which it is secured both axially and radially against escape by means of an escape preventing means, and which has at least one elongate recess for receiving an article.
An arrangement is known for laying Bowden cables on a bicycle frame, in which T-bolts are welded onto the frame by the known stud welding method and plastic clips are pushed thereon. The generic plastic clips are secured against radial and axial escape and have two laterally longitudinally extending recesses, which are constructed such that Bowden cables of a certain diameter can be pressed into the recesses. However, it has been found that the Bowden cables easily jump out of the recesses and so it is usual to secure Bowden cables with straps on the frame in addition to the known arrangement. Furthermore, with the known plastic clips, the unaesthetically designed means for pushing onto the T-bolts are visible, so the overall arrangement does not give a very attractive impression.
It is also known, for laying Bowden cables on a bicycle frame, to braze eyelets of metal onto the bicycle frame. These brazed eyelets are on the one hand expensive to produce and also have the disadvantage that the Bowden cables have to be threaded into the brazed eyelets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holder for elongate articles which both guarantees a secure mounting for the articles and also has an attractive appearance.